


In the Dark

by LadyZephyr



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, it's smut, ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZephyr/pseuds/LadyZephyr
Summary: A cophine oneshot. Reunion in the yurt,





	In the Dark

She’s asleep and wonders if she’s dreaming again. Cosima is fairly certain that at the least she isn’t dead. As miserable and stranded as she feels stuck at Revival. What kind of creepy name was that for this place anyway. She’s been guarded too, usually by Mud, but she didn’t risk sneaking out again. Not now. She’s done what she was supposed to, got herself injected, treated Charlotte. Though why Rachel was content to use her as a guinea pig, she wasn’t sure. Maybe she’d never be sure.

She bolts up in bed, and she would have screamed if not for the soft hand pressed over her mouth. She blinks several times in the dark, but the shadowy figure will not permit her to reach for her glasses. 

“Cosima.” The voice is so distinctive, so known to her, the three accented syllables of her name from Delphine’s lips. Her urge to yell and struggle dissipates, replaced by frustration, and maybe some anger at Delphine. 

“What’s going on?” She asks, when Delphine removes her hand, permitting her to speak. 

“Shhh. You must be very quiet.” Delphine whispers to her, a too gentle hand stroking at her face. “No one must know I am here.”

“Delphine…” Cosima answers, unable to say anything else.

Delphine leans down over her, pinning her back on the bed, lips going to her ear. “Now… listen. I have only just gotten back, it will take time to realize I am missing, but not much. Did you do it?” It’s all whispers, as quiet as Delphine can manage.

“Yes.” She answers in one soft word. Cosima listens closely, but she hears nothing outside. The only sounds she can make out are of Delphine’s soft breathing.

“You and Charlotte?”

“Yes.” Cosima responds obediently. She’d treated them, and now it’s time to wait and see. What else could she do stuck in this crazy neo cult?

“Good.” Delphine dips to kiss her, and she resists at first, turning her head so that lips collide instead with her cheek. She can feel Delphine’s disappointment in the soft trail of kisses she leaves on her skin.

“What now?”

“I should go get some sleep… I will try to see you in the morning, but… I go where they tell me to go. They watch me, nearly all of the time.” Delphine tells her softly, a hand stroking over her head. “Go back to sleep, Cosima.”

“No… no….” Cosima grabs on tight when Delphine moves to slip from her low bed. And it’s instantly clear to her who holds the power now, Delphine cannot fight her. They cannot afford to make any noise.

Delphine kisses her mouth once softly, it’s an apology. She realizes when Delphine squirms slightly in her grip. “Cosima… I have to get back.”

 

“Just, never leave me again… please… please never leave.” Cosima begs softly kissing Delphine’s neck, she sucks harder than she should. Hoping to leave a nice dark bruise where he will see. Where everyone will see.

Delphine moans softly, and she knows she can win this. Just a little more.

“It’s not safe…. We can’t here.” Delphine responds, her voice a low whisper. But she makes no effort to stop her. So Cosima continues, claiming her lips with teasing kisses. 

“I love you,” Cosima breathes and watches Delphine visibly break, her lover’s eyes water and her lips twitch into a smile. “They can’t take this away from us…”

“Cosima…” Delphine warns softly, but her body has gone yielding. She settles on top of her without a struggle. 

“No one is going to stop me from making love to you.” Cosima insists softly, kissing along Delphine’s neck.

She feels Delphine give in, arms wrapping around her with a little shudder.

“Oh…. I need to be inside you.” Cosima adds in a low voice. Even though she knows she's already won. 

Her hands are inside Delphine’s clothes, touching the simple undergarments she has no doubt were provided to her lover, not chosen by her. She pushes off the outer garments, she wants skin, Delphine just moans and shudders, biting her lip irresistibly. 

“I love you so much.” Delphine’s voice is a mere whisper. “You feel so good.”

“Yes. Tell me again.” Cosima mumbles back. Even the the shadows, Delphine is close enough to make out her face. 

“Je t’aime…” Delphine repeats in a whisper. 

She thinks about removing the sports bra, then thinks better of it, merely lifting it enough to reveal Delphine’s breasts, the band now pushing them down towards her waiting hands.

It becomes a small world of stillness, breath, and kisses, Delphine rolling her hips down, and her hands clutching enthusiastically at her skin. Cosima is sucking on a nipple, letting her teeth graze the delicate pink flesh, before Delphine speaks again. 

“Stop.”

 

“Why?” Cosima wonders aloud, remembering to keep her voice low, to be barely audible to anyone waiting outside. Were they being watched? Would the whole village know that she and Delphine were lovers? Would they even care? Or would they be instantly separated again come morning?

“Because I am too close.” Delphine murmurs, backing up but she doesn't try to escape, merely removes her underwear, dropping them beside the low bed. 

Cosima groans, moving to enter Delphine as soon as she settles down. She skips her usual habit of teasing first, of too gentle fingertips, or toying with pubic hair. If it bothers Delphine she says nothing, only moans again, lifting herself up to sink down on her fingers again, this time deeper.

She grins at the wetness, at the smell of her lover, at the feel of her. She knows this will do it for her too, that her own arousal builds every moment she spends touching Delphine. That if she were to ask, Delphine would instantly switch their places, begin to pleasure her. But she stays quiet, this time, this time she will only touch. 

“Yes…” She hisses, crooking her fingers, moving up into Delphine, who shudders, and bites her lip again. 

She watches Delphine ride her hand in the dark, already tightening around her, the only sounds emerging from her lips quiet moans. 

It’s over in what feels like less than three minutes, Delphine clenching around her, pulsing as she watches her tighten and sag, her mouth open soundlessly. When had Delphine learned to be so quiet? Cosima wonders, perhaps her lover wasn’t as uncontrolled in bed as she had imagined. 

Slipping out, Cosima presses a quick kiss to a bare shoulder, easing her lover down on top of herself. But this isn’t like her hazy memory of shaking in Delphine’s arms all night, Delphine’s almost searingly warm flesh pressed to her own. This is real. Delphine’s solid weight, her smell, the press of sweaty curls to her skin, the stickiness of Delphine’s arousal on her hand, now smearing into Delphine’s bare back.

“Stay… Stay right here with me.” Cosima asks, kissing Delphine’s forehead, arms clinging tight. She wants Delphine to share this too small bed, to huddle close to her until morning. She doesn’t care if Mud finds them like this… And if Charlotte does, well, they’ll be under blankets and can work out how to smooth this over afterwards. The kid wasn’t stupid, Cosima knew, it wouldn’t be the end of the world. 

“Alright.” Delphine relents, still teary. “Anything you want.”

“Promise me, promise me you’ll never leave me again.” Cosima demands, arms wrapped around a post-coital, floppy Delphine.

Delphine cries, her voice louder than it should be. “Cosima… I can’t.”

“Promise me.” Cosima repeats, this must happen. She cannot handle this again. No more of this separation and its overwhelming sting. No more catering to these Neolution crazies. 

“I will…” Delphine stops, choosing her words, “I will never abandon you, my love.”

The words flood her own body with more warmth. She pulls Delphine’s mouth back to her own, frantically kissing her once again. 

And that, will have to be enough.


End file.
